


Cops and Feathers Progress and Index

by toramonger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toramonger/pseuds/toramonger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here you'll find posts of my progress of future chapters, character index's, and even information about habits of mates and such for my story Cops and Feathers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Progress Report

**Author's Note:**

> Here on Chapter one I'll post progress reports so you know that I am alive and working on future chapters! :D

 

**04/09/2016**

posted the new chapter!


	2. Character Index

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you'll find info on the characters as they appear in the story

**Eren Yeager**

Gender/Sex: Male Omega

Species: Phoenix Harpy

Mate: Levi Smith

_Family:_

Sister: Mikasa Yeager

Sister-In-Law: Anne Yeager

Brother-In-Law: Erwin Smith

Brother-In-Law: Farlan Smith

Alpha Mother-In-Law: Lillith Smith

Omega Mommy-In-Law: Breana Smith

Father: N/A

Mother: N/A

 

**Levi** **Smith**

Gender/Sex: Male Alpha

Species: Fire Drake

Mate: Eren Yeager

_ Family: _

Brother: Erwin Smith

Brother: Farlan Smith

Sister: Anne Yeager

Alpha Mother: Lillith Smith

Omega Mommy: Breana Smith

 

**Erwin Smith**

Gender/Sex: Male Alpha

Species: Wind Drake

Mate: None

_ Family: _

Brother: Levi Smith

Brother: Farlan Smith

Brother-In-Law: Eren Yeager

 Sister: Anne Yeager

Sister-In-Law: Mikasa Yeager

Alpha Mother: Lillith Smith

Omega Mommy: Breana Smith

 

 **Mikasa Yeager**  
  
Gender/Sex: Female Alpha

Species: Ice Drake

Mate: Anne Yeager

Child: N/A

_ Family: _

Brother: Eren Yeager

Brother-In-Law: Levi Smith

Brother-In-Law: Erwin Smith

Brother-In-Law: Farlan Smith

Alpha Mother-In-Law: Lillith Smith

Omega Mommy-In-Law: Breana Smith

Father: N/A

Mother: N/A

 

 

** Armin Arlert **

Gender/Sex: Male Beta

Species: Human Witch

Mate: None

_Family:_

N/A

 

 **Annie Yeager**  
Gender/Sex: Female Omega

Species: N/A Drake

Mate: Mikasa Yeager

 _Family:_  
Child: N/A

Brother: Levi Smith

Brother: Erwin Smith

Brother: Farlan Smith

Brother-In-Law: Eren Yeager

Alpha Mother: Lillith Smith

Omega Mommy: Breana Smith

 

** Sasha Blouse: **

Gender/Sex: Female Alpha

Species: Bear Shifter

Mate: _N/A_

_Family:_

N/A

 

** Mike Zacharias **

Gender/Sex: Male Beta

Species: Bear Shifter

Mate: N/A

_Family:_

N/A

 

**Lillith Smith:**

Gender/Sex: Female Alpha

Species: N/A Drake

Mate: Breana Smith

_Family:_

Son: Erwin Smith

Son: Farlan Smith

Son: Levi Smith

Son-In-Law: Eren Yeager

Daughter: Anne Yeager

Daughter-In-Law: Mikasa Yeager

 

**Breana Smith:**

Gender/Sex: Female Omega

Species: N/A Drake

Mate: Lillith Smith

_Family:_

Son: Erwin Smith

Son: Farlan Smith

Son: Levi Smith

Son-In-Law: Eren Yeager

Daughter: Anne Yeager

Daughter-In-Law: Mikasa Yeager

 

**Hange Zoe**

Gender/Sex: Female Alpha

Species: Vampire Witch

Mate: none

_Family:_

N/A

**  
Jean Kristen**

Gender/Sex: Male Alpha

Species: Kelpie

Mate: Marco Kristen

_Family:_

Baby Boy: N/A

 

**Marco Kristen**

Gender/Sex: Male Omega

Species: Mermaid

Mate: Jean Kristen

_Family:_

Baby Boy: N/A

 

**Petra Ral**

Gender/Sex: Female Omega

Species: N/A 

Mate: N/A

_Family:_

_N/A_

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking I'm going to use this chapter to put some info about mated pairs...probaly...

Bep bep bep


End file.
